


your father’s eyes

by tantaliax



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Loss, M/M, One Shot, Reaver being a sad asshole, Reaver being an asshole, Romance, many descriptions of blue eyes so get ready for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantaliax/pseuds/tantaliax
Summary: Him.Reaver hadn’t thought about Him in a very long time. More accurately, he’d tried very hard not to think about Him. But all those years of trying were stripped away the moment he found himself once again lost in that crackling blue.
Relationships: Hero of Bowerstone/Reaver (Fable), Hero of Brightwall/Reaver (Fable), both are heavily implied but reaver x sparrow is main
Kudos: 18





	your father’s eyes

“Mourningwood is to be left unspoiled. We will find other ways to deal with Bowerstone’s sewage problem.”

Reaver smirked. Shot down again.

“A pity,” he snarked, “I must admit I was rather looking forward to breathing fresh air, but I’m sure your majesty knows best.”

The Hero Queen scowled at him in response as people began to shuffle out of the throne room, buzzing with chatter. This was usually his cue to leave, but today, Reaver felt like staying just a little longer to ruffle her majesty’s feathers a bit. She was just too fun to tease. He hung around at the foot of the steps to the throne until it was just him and the Queen. And, rather annoyingly, Sir Walter.

The old former-soldier eyed him suspiciously, and exchanged a questioning glance with the Queen, to which she gave an exasperated shake of her head- _Whatever he’s up to, I can handle it_. With some reluctance, Sir Walter bode farewell to his former ward and brushed past him out of the throne room.

“Ah, I thought he’d never leave.” Reaver smiled once his footsteps had faded.

“What is it you want, Reaver.” She inquired with poorly concealed irritation, slouching back into the cushion of the throne as if she were trying to fuse with the chair. 

“Well, your majesty, I do actually have one last qualm to broach to you.” He drawled, approaching the seated monarch.

He brought himself within a foot of the Queen, who was starting to visibly tense up. 

“Spit it out, will you?” 

So easy to provoke.

“Well, with Logan in the picture, it really was rather difficult, and your lovely friend Page ended up speaking for you,” Reaver reminded her, daring to reach out a gloved hand and lightly trace her cheek, “But you never did respond to my suggestion of a ‘private party’ of sorts, hm?”

Reaver fully expected to be rejected outright, he knew the former Princess and her prudish, honorable ways. He was merely hoping for a reaction, which was exactly what he got.

The Queen flushed scarlet and started to stutter an indignant response, but, curiously, stopped herself, as if not knowing quite what to say. Instead of shoving him back or yelling, like he had expected, she merely looked up at him. 

Reaver had never been this close to the Queen before, never witnessed her gaze locked upon him so intensely. Her eyes were alight with a familiar set of conflicting emotions- alarm, irritation, but most curiously of all, there was an underlying, unmistakable look of desire, contained in an all too familiar dark shade of blue.

“To be completely honest, Reaver,” She finally breathed, “I’m not even sure I want to know my answer to that.”

In an unusual moment of silence, they simply looked at each other, truly locking eyes for what felt like the first time. The air was heavy. The air was _heavy_ and her eyes were an all _too familiar_ intense, coastal, stormy blue. They were unmistakably, undoubtedly _His_ eyes.

Him.

Reaver hadn’t thought about Him in a very long time. More accurately, he’d tried not to think about Him. But all those years of trying were stripped away the moment he found himself once again lost in that crackling blue.

In an instant, Reaver was swept back to Bloodstone Mansion.

A stormy night, a heavy-set man with stormy eyes, scars tearing across his neck like lightning. Big boots tracking marsh-mud all across his wonderful Auroran carpeting. A man not yet famous enough to be seen with, but with incredible potential and a destiny for greatness that Reaver, at that moment, was frankly not interested in at all.

Then, he saw dank underground passageways, exhilaration and fighting side-by-side. Daring getaways through the smoke of gunpowder explosions, and the thrill of having someone who was anywhere near his skill-level by his side.

Fumbling reunions and passionate nights, teeth clacking and lip-biting and clinging onto each other like pitiful children or castaways lost at sea in the dark. Pillow-talk to pillow-banter to pillow-arguments and utter irritation in those lightning eyes. But also that soft, rasping laughter he had managed to periodically coax from the stoic man. That most utterly confusing sound in the world.

Finally, he saw stormy eyes under long silver hair and a glittering crown. Two small children, a boy and a girl. And a last quiet, somber conversation by a crackling fire with the closest thing to a friend Reaver had had in a long, long time. 

In a moment of uncharacteristic solemnity, Reaver pulled away from the Queen, withdrawing his hand from her cheek and standing up straight. He wasn’t looking at her, there was an incredible distance present in his dark gaze.

Finally, in a grim tone, he spoke.

“You have your father’s eyes.”

The Queen was left in utter confusion, as embarrassment at her heat of the moment response to Reaver’s teasing started to creep in. Reaver brushed himself off and turned his back, beginning to make his way out of the throne room with as much nonchalance as he could muster. He waved a hand casually.

“Well, nevermind about that whole endeavor. It’s been lovely talking with you, your majesty, but I have other matters to attend to,” He said, demeanor back to it’s normal, irritating self, “Have fun figuring out your answer, my girl. Toodle-oo.”

Reaver didn’t dare to look back.

**Author's Note:**

> just some stuff I dragged together one night because I was emotional about Reaver and Sparrow :( also I deemed there wasn’t enough male Sparrow in the fable tag so here, you’re fed


End file.
